deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Algol vs. Xemnas
Algol vs. Xemnas is a What-If? episode of Death Battle, and the second episode of the third season of Shadow7615's Death Battles. It features Algol from the Soulcalibur video game series, and Xemnas from the Kingdom Hearts ''video game series. Algol Xemnas v2 Thumbnail.png|Shadow7615 (2nd version) Algol Xemnas Thumbnail.png|Shadow7615 (Original ver.) AlgolXemnasTier.jpg|Tierhalibelbrylle Algol Mystery Opponent Thumbnail.png|Shadow7615 (Algol vs. ???) Description ''Soulcalibur VS Kingdom Hearts! These two desire absolute power in the divine objects in their worlds, The immortal swordsmen of the past against the creation of a man's darkness, only one final boss shall survive. Interlude Wiz: The final boss will always bring the toughest challenge, and they will pack the toughest punch. Boomstick: Or if you're these two, your hands can conjure swords, and that's fucking awesome! Wiz: Algol, the Hero-King creator of Soul Calibur. Boomstick: And Xemnas, the Superior of the In-Between. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyse their weapons, armor and skills, to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Algol Wiz: Before the creation of Soul Calibur, there was only Soul Edge, and whoever touched it would be forever consumed by it's demonic power, that is, except for the very few. Boomstick: Of those who were able to stave off Soul Edge's power, they became nigh unstoppable, and for Algol, this became his reality. Wiz: Becoming the Hero-King of his land, Algol had it all, power, glory and fortune, he brought peace the neigbouring lands and even had a son. Boomstick: But Algol's son, Arcturus got jealous of his dad's power and was like "Screw you Dad, I want Soul Edge for myself!" and this didn't end so well for him. Wiz: Having murdered his own son by force, Algol felt deeply remorseful and endeavored to create a sword to counter the evil within Soul Edge, by working together with sages and shards of Soul Edge left over from the battle, Algol eventually successfully created a sword called Soul Calibur, but this process cost him his life. Boomstick: Although he gave up his life, Algol didn't exactly die permanently, his Soul was kept intact was sealed inside the blue realmy place, where Soul Edge and Soul Calibur reside, and it's chaotic powers eventually manifested him a body. Wiz: Over a Millennia later, and when Soul Calibur and Soul Edge clashed blades, Algol was able to return to the human world, he absorbed a small fraction of the sword's powers, he knew that if he didn't obtain both swords, he would eventually finally die, as Soul Calibur was the source of immortality he sought, and Soul Edge was the ultimate source of the power desired. Boomstick: With this mindset, Algol created a giant tower and invited the warriors of the world to challenge him, knowing he'd find the two swords eventually, with the power he had, Algol created his own versions of the two sowrds and begun battling anyone who was tied to them. Wiz: With over a Millennia's worth of experience in Astral Chaos, Algol has come to gain some unorthodox abilities, he can launched massive spikes from both his back, his torso, arms and even his feet, as well as being able to launch purple energy ball projectiles from his arms. Boomstick: Remember Mega Man? It's that, but crazy. Wiz: A lot of, if not all these powers come from his connection to Astral Chaos, however, his most notable and preferred attacks are morphing his arms into Soul Edge and Soul Calibur, as well as the throne. Boomstick: Oh boy, if you haven't seen how Algol uses a throne, you've been missing out, Algol can literally teleport by sitting down in his throne, which he can also summon whenever he wants. Wiz: And when Algol decides his opponents time is up, he can teleport his throne on top of you, and literally crush you with the weight of his throne, remember, it takes over 2 tons of pressure to crush a human body into paste. Boomstick: Death by chair... now that's new, however, even though that's hilarious, Algol is still a seriously powerful adversary, Algol has challenged some of Soulcalibur's most powerful characters, including the likes of Mitsurugi and the Edge Master. Wiz: Algol's physical might is so powerful, he broke Soul Edge with his bare hands, turning it into shards, He is also the only person ever to be immune to Soul Edge's possession, Whilst inside Astral Chaos, Algol possess reality warping abilities, shown by how he created the Tower of Glory with a simple thought. Boomstick: While Algol is supremely powerful he can still be defeated, and if he runs out of his power, everything he had created would disappear and he would lose his abilities. Wiz: Additionally, Algol has fought a non-conclusive fight with Mitsurugi, in which Algol did in fact use Soul Calibur, which would seem like a cakewalk for someone like Algol, who can easily create Towers with his mind! Boomstick: So, if a samurai guy can stalemate with Algol, then I should be able too! Wiz: It's your funeral, Boomstick. Boomstick: HEY, SHUT UP! Algol: All I have desired is now within my hands, this body, this power! Everything, but... I must not look back, a true sovereign does not have that luxury. Xemnas Wiz: Long ago the aging Xehanort longed to obtain Kingdom Hearts, the most powerful entity, however, he knew doing this meant he must equally combine light and darkness to create a weapon strong enough to obtain it. Boomstick: But Xehanort was getting too old to do that shit, so he tricked a guy named Terra into opening his heart to darkness, and Xehanort's heart possessed his body, making him Terra-Xehanort, a fusion that fixed his age issue. Wiz: With a younger body and a near perfect balance of light and darkness, Terra-Xehanort and his allies participated in his many experiments hoping to finally obtain what he sought, but this eventually failed and all of them fell into darkness, Xehanort's heart split into two bodies, Ansem, Seeker of Darkness manifested as a Heartless, and Xemnas, who manifested as a Nobody. Boomstick: That's a lot to wrap my head around, but hey, Xemnas retained all of his original self's memories and desires, and so Xemnas continued with Xehanort's plan, and formed the Organisation XIII, a group of well, thirteen Nobodies all wanting to follow Xemnas's goal of obtaining Kingdom Hearts. Wiz: As a Nobody, Xemnas possesses great power, as his title of Superior, Xemnas in fact holds command over all Nobodies in existence, many of his contemporaries believed Xemnas could turn them into a Dusk if he so wished. Boomstick: Xemnas uses twin Red Lightsabers which he can extrude from his hands. Wiz: They're actually called Ethereal Blades. Boomstick: They're definitely lightsabers, sweet, sweet Disney-fied lightsabers, anyway, Xemnas can summon or disperse them at will, and is able to change their length as well. Wiz: Despite their appearance, these blades are not cutting weapons, and are kinda like a club, but like a lightsaber club, if that makes sense. Boomstick: Xemnas also possesses some great magic, He can teleport, fly and create energy barriers to shield himself, and he's also got Telekinesis, which is great for throwing fucking buildings at people! Besides using them as melee weapons, Xemnas can fire his Ethereal Blades as laser-like projectiles, and can either fire them directly from his hands or create them in mid-air. Wiz: Xemnas can shield himself in a blue ball of energy that can protect him from attacks and allow him to launch additional blades from within, he can also trap his foes inside balls of dark energy, which can either drain their health, or their very life force itself. Boomstick: Because Kingdom Hearts is made by Square Enix, Xemnas also has a Limit Break named All-Vanity, which summons an electric barrier around himself, Its Final Limit causes two laser beams to decimate enemies. Wiz: Xemnas became so powerful that he ultimately managed to achieve his goal, and although it was damaged, Xemnas managed to obtain a Kingdom Hearts and used it's power to transform into his most powerful state, Final Xemans. Boomstick: As Final Xemnas, he is extremely powerful, Xemnas becomes far stronger and faster with a slew of new abilities to use. Wiz: He can create a duplicate of himself, has sustained flight and snowflake-shaped lasers and even an all-ecompassing barrage of Ethereal Blades. Boomstick: At that point, Xemnas is basically throwing infinite Lightsabers, but with all those powers, how can you not have awesome feats? Xemnas has successfully lead the first Organisation XIII as well as successfully gathering the number of hearts he needed to create Kingdom Hearts, must've taken ages. Wiz: Xemnas has also survived his would be deadly encounters with Sora, coming back somehow and he once rode a.. Space-Dragon made from Nothingness, what?! Boomstick: Japan Wiz, but even with those feats, Xemnas would much rather plan his fights out before they happen, leaving out in-battle tactics and strategy. ''' Wiz: And Xemnas' attacks, while powerful, can leave him vulnerable to cleverly placed counterattacks, but these sort of things are very little in Xemnas' grand plan. '''Boomstick: Yeah, if I can do half of the things Xemnas can do, I could afford to plan things out and hope I can improvise on the spot. Xemnas: I'm carrying on what you yourself began, and I'm creating a brand new world, one heart at a time. DEATH BATTLE! A rocky area surrounded by molten lava, the heat could only be felt by those that could withstand the heat, though the lava resides in the depths below a giant tower consisting of an unimaginable number of levels, the sky above was layered with thick clouds, but whether it was clouds or thick smoke was something only the adventurous human eye could figure out, the atmosphere heated up only as quickly as the uninviting battlegrounds would lead you to believe. In another realm, in a circular room, white from ceiling to floor, thirteen thrones stood circular around each other, though all were at different heights from each other, it appeared to be a gathering hall of sorts, each throne-like seat had a unique symbol crest upon it, the same symbol, unanimously across all thirteen of the seats, not a single one seemed to have anything else distinguishable from one another, the room, however, housed a single individual, cloaked in a black hood, boots, and gloves, the hood laid over his face, concealing it within the shadow of his image, this individual seated themselves on the tallest throne-like chair, as he held his hands, which were also concealed inside the sleeves of his coat, by his chin, as he thought about many things. "Even though he does, in fact, yield himself a heart, his heart seemed to edge on darkness, interesting...", the chilling and cold masculine voice recalled events of the past as his only company was his own ears to listen, The man was soon not alone, another man, in an identical black hood entered the room, gaining his attention, the man gazed his eye over towards him, "So, you've arrived first...", the man raised himself from his throne and looked down upon the newly entered man, "...the other members are out on their own endeavours, so, that leaves just us, Axel". The newly identified Axel lowered his hood, exposing his widow's peak, rather small eyebrows and thick, shoulder-length, bright red hair styled into slicked-back spikes, "Well, searching for all these hearts is a collective operation, Xemnas", the figure atop the throne lowered his own hood, revealing himself as the leader of the Organization XIII, Xemnas, "You are right Axel, and since there are many unexplored worlds with their own hearts within, we can obtain more by covering further ground, Axel, you shall travel to one of the unexplored worlds, I have felt there are at least 10 pure hearts, any one of them would be suitable." Axel smirked as he turned around heading for his way out, "Alright, got it memorised, just leave it to me." Axel departed, exiting through a purple-black portal, closing up just as Axel passes through it, as Xemnas once again rested on his throne, he felt hearts of light across the many worlds, both explored and unexplored, but as Xemnas pondered, he felt an eerily unusual energy, Xemnas arose from his throne and teleported down to the bottom of the room, and opened another portal for himself to travel through. Xemnas' portal opened up at his desired destination, upon stepping out, he felt a stronger emergence of power, primal, but not leaning to one extreme or the other, it was... a even balance of good and evil, Xemnas felt it's power eerily surrounding him, Xemnas looked ahead and saw a massive tower piercing above the clouds, reminding him of his own world, The World That Never Was, Xemnas quickly teleported towards the entrance of the great structure, as Xemnas gazed above him, the clouds were thick, and nothing could be seen above, Xemnas entered the first floor of the tower, The floor is completely enclosed with alternating walls and glass windows, a black coated gate opened it's way, directed towards another flight of stairs, this process reoccurred over and over again, to an almost countless number of times, however tall this tower was, it was almost immeasurable, however, Xemnas felt the energy becoming greater and greater as he progressed upward. At the peak of the tower, Xemnas treaded towards the center point of the tower's final floor, as he looked around him, the mist and sand of the earth beneath him ebbed from below the peak, the view of the sun made it seem as though they were at sunset, a façade of the tower's design, as Xemnas walked around, he felt that strong energy at it's peak, tremendous indeed, but no truly positive or negative energy, this was something in the middle of the two, and Xemnas knew this clearly by now. "You have faced my tower and reached the top of the tower, you have certainly done well." Xemnas looked around him hearing a voice, bold, adamant and echoing around the very atmosphere itself, yet Xemnas did not find the voice's source, "Your power is quite remarkable, I've not seen such power since-". Before Xemnas had finished speaking, he was interrupted with a sudden and massive distortion of reality itself, the world itself had begun to contort and shape into something else, the sky went from a desert's fog to a lunar blue night sky, and the ground he stood on begun shaping multiple statues, about eight of them on the edges of the tower, the floor also became a coloured clash of red and blue, absorbing all this information, Xemnas watched as his presence was no longer one on it's own. He turned around to see a man sitting on a throne of sorts, the man had white hair, a strong build, his garb was little, but his figure was large, as the man sat upon his throne, he rested his head on his right hand, fist clinched, elbow on the arm rest, "So, you seek power? Very well, try to seize it from me." spoke the words of Algol Xemnas stretched out his arms as he assumed his traditional fighting stance, "Let us see what you've got.", in response, Algol rose from this throne as it vanished into thin air, as Algol took a step forward, his feet lifted off the ground and begun levitating, Algol begun spinning his hands in a circular formation, Algol's two palms glowed with blue and red on his respective palms, "I will teach you the way true kings fight!" (Cue Regalia - Soul Calibur V) Algol stretched out his right arm as it morphed into his infamous arm cannon, launching a purple energy ball projectile towards his foe, Xemnas laid his arms down by his side as lifted his palms, Xemnas' Ethereal Blades extruded out like a hidden blade concealed from sight, with both blades exposed, Xemnas quickly performed an improvised jump, leaving over the projectile and using the blades to keep Algol from punishing that action, Xemnas quickly spun himself around in a circular motion with his blades active, Algol quickly evaded by leaping backwards significantly. Returning his arm back to it's normal form, Algol sat in his throne and teleported to another place in the arena, Xemnas looked around him, if ever so faintly from the corner of his eye, Xemnas saw Algol going to attack him, but by surprise, Algol manfiested Soul Calibur and Soul Edge from his hands and unleashed a series of jabs and swings at the Superior of the In-Between, taking the hits to the best of his ability, Xemnas didn't take long to note that Algol's attacks were strong and almost overhead, finally, after seeing such that attack, Xemnas evaded the swing of Soul Edge from Algol, who left himself vulnerable to an attack. Xemnas, with a wave of his arm, lifted up one of the many statues in the room, and with the simple gesture, Xemnas launched the massive stone statue towards Algol, shocked by such power, Algol quickly morphed both of his arm cannons and launched a series of purple energy balls towards the gigantic statue, the projectiles successfully halt the incoming statue and it breaks apart into many many pieces around them, Algol holds his arm cannons at the ready, checking his corners, above him and anywhere else he hadn't checked, but Xemnas had somehow left his sight. Suddenly, from out of nowhere, Xemnas teleported right near Algol, encased with a giant orb of darkness, Algol fired a couple blasts of his arm cannons, but the projectiles simply passed through the orb like it was never there at all, Algol quickly sat down in his throne and teleported to behind Xemnas' orb, Algol quickly performed a jump to try and reach Xemnas, however, Algol again phased through the orb and during the landing half of his jump, Xemnas quickly leapt out of his orb and kicked Algol into the ground, creating cracks on the ground. Xemnas then activated his blades again and rushed towards the downed Algol, who had his chest facing the ground, Xemnas readied his twin blades for stabs, however as he went to stab, Algol growled with anger as a set of wing-shaped blades came out of Algol's back, preventing the attack from suceeding, Xemnas looked genuinely surprised, he recalled his twin blades as Algol rolled to his side and got up from there, with a desperation calling him, Algol sat on his throne and quickly teleported to another part of the peak. Algol begun to glow with an orange fire-like energy around him as he flew up into the air using his back spike-like blades as makeshift wings, he tucked in his arms and legs as the energy begun to flare with an increased intensity, "This is..." finally, Algol stretched out his arms and legs are the claw-like blades extruded from his chest and launched a giant purple ball of energy towards Xemnas, "...True power!" Xemnas looked up and saw the giant energy ball travelling towards him, "Tch", Xemnas uttered in slight frustration, dark flog begun to surround Xemnas and completely encase him within it, as the energy ball closed in on Xemnas, the ball instead simply passed through the fog as though nothing had happened at all, as Algol landed back on the ground, he saw the cloudly fog that had surrounded where he had last seen Xemnas, Algol quickly sat on his throne and teleported to the other side of the arena, unbeknowst to Xemnas, when he resurfaced, he momentarily looked surprised, as he couldn't see Algol. Algol extruded twin blades from his elbows and rushed towards Xemnas's blind spot, Algol quickly performed a upper slash with his arm, and the blade by extension, caught off guard, Xemnas was lifted off the ground by the strength of the attack, with his opponent in the air, Algol quickly used his opposing arm to perform a reverse action, swinging his arm blade downwards, the blade catching Xemnas' suspension in midair and bringing him down to the ground in a furiously quick action. With his opponent on the ground, Algol quickly morphed his right arm into Soul Edge and aggressively forced his arm downward, Xemnas quickly teleported off the ground and reappeared upright towards Algol's far right, as Algol turned to his right to continue fighting, Xemnas dashed across the arena much faster than Algol could perceive, Xemnas unleashed his ethereal blades and attacks Algol multiple times with a long series of slashing and kicking attacks, on the last attack, Xemnas swung and launched Algol into the air, sending his foe with enough force to crash into one of the many statues nearby. That statue unfortunate enough to be on Algol's way split into two separate halves, Algol landed on the ground as the two halves of the statue fell beside him, Algol levitated himself back into normal posture as he wiped a blood stain from his lip. (Cue U.N.オーエンは彼女なのか？(Airbass Dance Remix) - Touhou) Xemnas reactivated two of his Ethereal Blades and assumed a stance himself, Algol then dashed towards Xemnas, but before attacking him, Algol extruded two arm blades from his forearms and threw his arms forwards in an "X" shape, Xemnas quickly backstepped the attack, dodging the attack, but whilst Algol's arms were crossed on their sides, he quickly morphed his weapons into Soul Edge and Soul Calibur and bent his knee and blitz forward in a short dash, performing a follow up "X" attack that struck Xemnas, almost cutting his cloak open. But Algol did not give Xemnas the luxury of recovery, keeping his Soul Calibur arm intact, Algol jabbed it at Xemnas whilst his opposing arm quickly changed into Soul Edge and struck Xemnas' chest, finally, Algol morphed his arm cannon once again, and fire the cannon directly at Xemnas' torso area, getting knocked back by the swords only to be hit by the projectile, Xemnas forcibly hit the ground as Algol's arms returned to normal. "Sleep for Eternity!!" Algol raised his right arm towards the sky as purple electrical energy surrounded his fist, watching his fist become cloaked in this power, Algol punched his fist into the ground, causing a tremor powerful enough to take Xemnas by surprise, almost forced onto the floor by the power of the attack, suddenly, Xemnas felt an exponentially great weight leaning on him, Xemnas looked up, but he couldn't make out what was above him, Algol then disappeared and reappeared on his signature throne, "The mighty Algol has no equal!". As Algol rested his arms and his legs on his throne, he placed all of his weight on it, increasing the weight of the throne by extension, Xemnas felt the pressure increasing, Algol laid back into his throne as he waited for the sudden thudding of the throne to reach the ground, however, he did not feel this movement, instead he felt stillness, nothing had happened, "What!?", what he did not realise was that his powerful throne was being lifted by his powerful adversary, Xemnas grudged and finally threw Algol's throne in front of him, Algol quickly teleported himself out of the way before taking any major damage, after recovering, Algol uttered, "I am impressed..." as Xemnas looked around to find Algol on the other side of the floor. Continuing their fight, Xemnas uses his blades, keeping Algol in melee range, as both of the fighters used their blades most effectively up close, Algol using his sheer power to overwhelm Xemnas, while Xemnas uses his lighter weapons and more nible speeds to work around Algol's guard, Xemnas teleports behind Xemnas, he deactivates his blades and waves his arms around, like a spell incantation, Xemnas launches pairs of energy balls that begun travelling outward, almost decorating the battlefield with white shining orbs of energy, but suddenly, they all explode, creating a lasting, lingering forcefield, Algol felt the magical presence of these Expansive Energy Balls and attempted to avoid them however necessary. Algol sat in his throne and begun teleporting around the battlefield, avoiding the forcefields at all costs, after acquiring a safe spot to attack, he once again morphs his arm into the arm cannon and fires a projectile, Xemnas fires one more forcefield, but this one instead forms around himself, thinking Xemnas is onto something, Algol watched as the projectile is completely blocked by the forcefield, bouncing off it like a tennis ball off a racket, Algol finally concluded that long range attacks will not cut it here. Teleporting once again, Algol morphed Soul Edge and Soul Calibur on his arms as Xemnas saw Algol approaching him, Algol and Xemnas locked blades with each other, Algol and Xemnas locked eyes as well, "Very soon now, ALL GODS SHALL BOW DOWN TO ME!!" Algol boasted, "I shall devour all... the light and the darkness!", Xemnas boasted equally, as the two aggressively held the lock in what seemed like a potential impasse, Algol eventually took the advantage. Algol performed a left slash, a right slash, both to the upper torso, finally, Algol swung his forearm blade in a upward direction, lifting Xemnas into the air, falling forward, Algol leaned himself forward, launching out the wing-like blades from his back, several blade striking Xemnas directly, Xemnas momentarily flinch in severe pain, Algol kept his back to Xemnas, who had landed on the ground, before Xemnas had a chance at teleporting, Algol rushed in, once again extruded his forearm blade and jumped into the air, taking Xemnas with him, a rising uppercut sword slash, finally, Algol summoned his throne in mid-air, sat on his throne and let gravity do the rest. Without any other alternative, Xemnas teleported himself out of harm's way, as Algol's throne crashed onto the ground, looking over at his opponent, Xemnas held his arms out by his sides, "Despair shall be yours!", Algol moved towards Xemnas as he did the same in vice versa, as these two mighty warriors approached each other, Xemnas created a large, rectangular energy shield in front of him and launched it directly towards Algol, this shield had electrical properties to it, which shocked Algol's body for the brief moment he went through the shield, Xemnas smiled, things were going according to plan. Xemnas popped out his twin Ethereal Blades once again, rushing quickly towards the stunned Algol, Xemnas delivered a two hit attack move, effectively hitting him without any filter of interference and knocking him back, Algol grunted in pain, he could feel it through his body, his energies were not going to last him for too much longer, Algol's breaths became heavy, but he became increasing rage-fueled, finally, Algol glowed with a white aura like energy to him, and then rushed forward towards Xemnas, but he did not change his expression. Instead he quickly created an electric barrier around himself, shielding him from all harm, Algol struck this barrier with Soul Edge and Soul Calibur directly, as if a bolt struck him in his core, Algol groaned with increasing frustration at the amount of pain he was enduring, but he did not get Xemnas the benefit of the doubt, Algol rushed in for one more attack, but Xemnas extended his arm forward and fired a giant blue laser towards Algol, hitting him directly on the chest, Algol grinded across the ground as Xemnas unleashed another laser, this time firing it in a 180 degree angle to the first beam, these beams begun collapsing the support beams that held up the outer rim of the peak, and collateral damage ensued, after a ton of destruction, the enviroment was littered with broken stone, statues and had eerily turn into a battle torn gladiator arena. (Cue Darkness of the Unknown - Kingdom Hearts HD 2.5 ReMIX) "Is that all...? Is that the breadth of your heart?" Xemnas gazed with his orange piercing eyes down at Algol, who rested one knee of the ground, feeling the bitter pain of a worthy opponent, he breathed heavily, exhaustion and fatigue holding him down by shackles, Xemnas slowly stepped forward towards him, Algol clinched his fist hard as he ached and moaned for the ounce of power he sought, looking down at the ground and closing his eyes, Algol shook with rage before finally he launched six edged claw-like blades from his chest and launched them toward Xemnas, ensnaring and trapping him, Algol smirked as he finally had Xemnas right where he wanted him. Algol, now in a favourable position, slowly begun to close up his trap, slowly attempting to pull Xemnas in and finish him off, Xemnas slowly tucked in his head, as he felt Algol's attack succeeding, Xemnas then closed his own eyes, electrical energy suddenly begun surrounding Xemnas and just when the moment was right, Xemnas broke free of Algol's trap in a repulse of electrical energy, breaking the claw-like blades in half, rendering them completely pointless, Algol stepped back in shock, seeing Xemnas' raw power completely dominate his own attacks. Xemnas gazed Algol directly in the eyes, Algol directly backed up in fear, Xemnas then extruded two of his Ethereal Blades from his palms, before Algol could even react with anything, Xemnas slashed Algol twice across the chest with his blades, striking Algol and knocking him near the edge of the peak floor, Algol momentarily groaned as he felt like a piece of his very essence had just been ripped out of him. Dropping onto his knees, Algol look at himself before Xemnas smirked, "Can you spare... a heart?" Xemnas ensnared Algol in an array of crystals that slowly drains their life force, the three crystals all bear Xemnas' symbol, the symbol of the nobodies, electricity connected the three separate crystals together, all surrounding Algol, in agony, Algol pulled up his Soul Calibur shield and tried to block the draining energies, but it proved to be futile, he fell once again onto his hands and knees this time, "My battle, my Resurrection!?!" Xemnas watched his foe suffer under the draining life forces, Algol tried manifesting Soul Calibur once again, but he could not do it, his eyes widened in shock and fear at that revelation, Algol tried doing the same with Soul Edge, but it failed him as well, Algol's palms had lost their red and blue glow respectively, Algol started breathing heavily and becoming exhausted, he looked up at Xemnas, who simply looked him eye to eye saying, "Your existence is a unique and powerful one, but there is darkness in everyone's hearts, even your own." Algol's body begun losing it's form, the entire tower begun to distort and crumble, Xemans observed his surroundings as he quickly evaded a statue falling beside him, "Your heart is indeed a special one, it will serve us well..." Xemnas teleported to an elevated point just near the tower's peak where Algol begun deteriorating, everything he created was coming undone, his world crumbling apart, finally, the life force draining had done it's job, Algol's body vanished and the tower itself also begun to blow away like sand in the wind, Xemnas watched the reality warping chaos unfold. The once midnight blue skies begun to drift back to the cloudy and unsettling atompshere of the Ancient Gate, it all begun to shift back to what it was once before, the moon that had illuminated the entire battlefield had vanished and thick clouds and volcanic magma became the sky and ground respectively. After all that mayhem, Algol stood on solid ground, he rested his feet exactly where the tower would be if it had not been vanquished, the desert like heat and flames were Xemnas' only company as he contemplated, "An interesting power, not to be forgotten so soon." Xemnas opened a portal with a wave of his arms, and he walked through it, leaving behind an realm that once boasted tremendous power. Conclusion (Cue Organization XIII - Kingdom Hearts HD 2.5 ReMIX) Boomstick: Now talk about a fight of hidden weapons! Wiz: While Algol outclasses Xemnas in overall experience, Xemnas surpasses Algol with greater speed, strength, durability and versatility. Boomstick: Normally Xemnas has a hard time against foes when he can't plan for these kind of fights, and Algol certainly had ways of taking Xemnas by surprise, however, it's Xemnas' more crazy powers like telekinesis and intangibility that made some of Algol's attacks pointless. Wiz: But what really played to Xemnas' favor were his Lifeforce consuming traps, which would have no issue affecting Algol, and given enough time, can completely drain his victim's energy, and Algol relies on the energy he absorbed to keep willing himself bodies, once it runs short, everything he created would disappear like a mirage. Boomstick: At least Algol will have himself a comfy rest back in the blue realmy place, which begs the question, is Algol dead this whole time? Wiz: Technically, yes, Algol died when he created Soul Calibur, and his soul stayed intact inside Astral Chaos long enough that he could will himself a new body, the only way to rectify Algol's death would be if we allowed Algol to have both Soul Edge and Soul Calibur so he could come back to life, but if we did that, we would have to allow Xemnas access to Kingdom Hearts. Boomstick: Since these guys go into fights cold, we can only roll with what abilties they would have on a moments notice, and Xemnas has enough in his big ass cloak hood to give him the upper hand. Wiz: And with the odds stacked against Algol, it was only a matter of time until it finally proved to be too much. Boomstick: Well, I'll admit, Xemnas had some high CALIBUR stuff that put Algol on EDGE! Am I right? Wiz: The winner is Xemnas. Trivia *This battle was particularly inspried by this video, and at one point, this battle was planned on being Xemnas vs. Sephiroth. **The same video directly influenced the choice of Touhou music presented in this battle, Roronoa Zoro vs. Zabuza Momochi was influenced in a similar fashion. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with/that had a mysterious combatant Category:Shadow7615 Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:"Square Enix vs Namco" themed Death Battles Category:'Villain vs Anti-Villain' themed Death Battles Category:'Final Boss' themed DEATH BATTLE's Category:Sword Duel Category:Death Battles with cameo appearances Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016 Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles